


He’s gone.

by ohladynoir



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2020-03-13 20:17:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18948091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohladynoir/pseuds/ohladynoir
Summary: Marinette tiene que pasar otro de sus días sin él, y cada día era peor que el anterior.





	He’s gone.

**Author's Note:**

> trigger warning: suicidio, depresión.

La alarma de su celular empezó a sonar y con esto su mal humor apareció, no tenía ganas de ir a la escuela, ya no tenía la motivación de antes, pero tenía que ir, tenía que aparentar que todo estaba bien y tenía que aparentar que no le había afectado.

Se asomó por la ventana y vio que estaba nublado, seguramente llovería, como un acto reflejo giró su vista a un punto de su habitación y localizó el paraguas negro al cual le tenía tanto cariño, se lo tendría que llevar si no quería mojarse en el caso de que empezara a llover.

Una vez ya vestida y arreglada, bajó a desayunar lo típico: leche con chocolate en polvo y tal vez algunas tostadas de por medio, sonrío a su madre de la manera más sincera que pudo pero no se formó más que una mueca, al mismo tiempo oía que hablaba, pero no le prestó atención, se acordó de cuando en esa misma mesa había compartido un momento agradable con el alter ego de él, por fin pudo sonreír débilmente.

Cuando se despidió de su madre y bajó a la panadería, se despidió de su padre para por fin salir, él también la detuvo diciéndole cosas como “qué tengas un buen día”, “estoy orgulloso de ti”, ella hizo lo de siempre, simplemente asentir y dedicarle un “gracias” mientras intentaba sonreír, si era sincera, le empezaba a cansar esas actitudes, dónde le intentaban subir el ánimo cuando era imposible, _él ya no estaba ahí_ , no era lo mismo.

Pero en la escuela empezaba con el verdadero problema. Entraba y se sentía vacía, algo faltaba ahí, y aunque ya sabía qué era aún se negaba a aceptarlo, aún tenía la esperanza de que volviera a cruzar esa puerta una vez más, aún en sus ratos libres se la pasaba imaginando y fantaseando con él cruzando esa puerta, no todo estaba perdido, ¿verdad?

No, él no volvería.

Así que, sin prestarle atención a nadie fue directo a su salón, no esperó a Alya como venía haciendo desde que se conocieron, sabía que no le molestaría, sabía que la entendía, o eso quería creer para no sentirse mal por apartarse de su mejor amiga cada día un poco más.

Cuando llegó al salón sintió todavía un poco más de tristeza, se recriminaba a si misma por eso, ya habían pasado más de tres meses, ¿por qué le seguía afectando? sabía que tenía que avanzar, pero él estaba en todos los lugares a los que iba. Una vez sentada en su lugar, se quedó mirando el asiento de enfrente, un pequeño flashback de la primera vez que se conocieron cruzó por su mente y soltó una pequeña y débil risa, todo había sido gracias a Chloé y sabía que de alguna forma se lo debía.

Chloé. Se puso a pensar en lo difícil que también tuvo que ser para ella, tanto que, según Sabrina, todavía no podían sacarla de su habitación y no hablaba con nadie más que con su mayordomo y de vez en cuando su padre, cuando pudiera verla estaba segura de que le daría un abrazo, tantos años siendo tan diferentes y ahora, por primera vez, lograba entenderla.

¿Por qué _él_ se tuvo que ir así?

Enseguida abrió su bolsa que siempre llevaba consigo y Tikki la miraba con una expresión de preocupación, ella era la única que la veía en las noches llorar hasta quedarse dormida, ella era la única que conocía a la verdadera Marinette en esos momentos; pero, no abrió la bolsa para ver a Tikki, iba por otra cosa, así que rebuscando entre las cosas que guardaba con ella, tomó el anillo y sus dedos empezaron a jugar con el pero con mucho cuidado, no quería soltarlo, no se sentía lista para hacerlo.

La campana sonó, guardó el anillo y cerró su bolsa, Alya se acercó y solamente se dedicaron sonrisas, Alya ya no sabía que decirle a Marinette y Marinette no tenía las mínimas intenciones de establecer una conversación fluida con alguien.

Entró la maestra Bustier y empezó a pasar lista, omitiendo el apellido de él, cosa que le molestó , ¿cómo podían olvidarse de él tan fácilmente?

Cuando terminó de pasar lista, Marinette seguía observando el asiento vacío que tenía enfrente. Quería creer que todo era obra de su imaginación y que aparecería de nuevo por esa puerta ofreciendo disculpas por llegar tarde, pero sabía que así no eran las cosas.

Después observó a Nino, se veía que también sufría, ¿por qué los había dejado? ¿no era consciente de toda la gente a la que lastimaría con su ausencia?

Las clases terminaron, nada nuevo, los mismos regaños de la maestra por estar distraída y sus mismas palabras de disculpas, las mismas clases, las mismas materias, las mismas ausencias, tanto presenciales como mentales.

Se dirigió rápido a la salida, ya no quería estar más ahí, era una tortura diaria de 8 horas y la soportaba, pero no estaba dispuesta a quedarse más de lo necesario como antes hacía, ya no tenía una razón. Y como había previsto, estaba lloviendo.

Cuando se encontraba en la puerta de la escuela se quedó parada ahí un momento y empezó a revivir cuando ese paraguas llegó a sus manos por primera vez y cuando se dio cuenta que estaba enamorada de él. En el fondo, quería que él volviera a aparecer por ahí y le volviera a ofrecer su paraguas, quería volver a escuchar esas palabras que le dedicó solamente a ella, lo quería a él.

Pero eso no pasó, así que abrió el paraguas y fue en dirección a su hogar.

Llegó a su casa y después de saludar a sus padres de una forma rápida, subió a su habitación; había un cambio en ella, ya no tenía sus fotos ni pósters pegados, ya no tenía ni siquiera su foto de la computadora, ¿la razón? Tikki la había obligado a sacarlas, eso solamente iba a ser peor para ella y su estado anímico.

Se sentó enfrente de su computadora para empezar a hacer la tarea, pero otro recuerdo vino a ella, recordó la vez que estaban ahí entrenando en el videojuego para el torneo, recordó sus manos chocando y recordó su cara de alegría cuando comió del pastel en el parque, por supuesto que recordó la pulsera, ¿dónde se encontrará ahora esa pulsera rosa? ¿estaría con él o guardada en su casa? no lo sabía, pero esperaba que al menos lo haya hecho feliz un momento, justo después de pensar eso decidió sacar la pulsera que él le obsequió, también la llevaba con ella siempre junto al anillo, _dos joyas que representan las dos partes que él le ofreció._

Le dolía, lo necesitaba de regreso.

Después de intentar terminar su tarea, la cual dejó a medias porque los recuerdos no dejaban de llegar a su mente, desbloqueó su celular, tenía varios mensajes, Alya, Rose, Luka, Juleka, Alix, Mylene... todos estos recordándole que podía contar con ellos y deseándole ánimos. Si era honesta, se había cansado de recibir ese tipo de comentarios, ni siquiera los respondía, ¿por qué seguían insistiendo? Era consciente de que estaba perdiendo todo el interés en socializar con la gente, pero él se había llevado consigo toda esa confianza de la cual antes ella era dueña y había obtenido, por que la final de cuentas él era el responsable de que no se diera por vencida desde un principio.

Ya estaba oscureciendo y había parado de llover, sabía que tenía que ir a hacer guardia pronto, pero no tenía ganas de hacerlo, todos los días quedaba muy desgastada mentalmente que no sabía si al día siguiente estaría bien y dispuesta como el anterior, pero sorpresivamente siempre lo estaba, tal vez si tenía un poco de esa fortaleza que él siempre le remarcaba.

Lo que daría por volver a escuchar su voz pronunciando esas palabras, él fue la única persona que confió plenamente en ella.

Se acordó de la nota, fue por ella a su escritorio y salió a su terraza con esta en mano pero ya había empezado a llorar, lo extrañaba mucho, se lamentaba no haberlo aprovechado en su momento y aunque sabía que llorar no lo iba a traer de regreso, le ayudaba a sacar un poco todo eso que se guardaba y le hacía mal. Todo lo que se imaginaba durante el día era para que sobrellevarlo no fuera tan difícil, pero también en parte todavía se negaba a creerlo y sobre todo a aceptarlo, entonces sacó la nota donde se notaba una perfecta caligrafía cursiva y dónde el papel estaba arrugado y se puso a leerla.

_“Querida Marinette:_

_Si te soy honesto, no sé ni siquiera como empezar esto, es más complicado de lo que creí. Tal vez no entiendas que hace esto en tu cama y mucho menos cómo llegó allí, pero te lo contaré, de todas formas ya no importa: yo era Chat Noir, sé que suena loco y seguro era la última posibilidad en la lista de Alya, pero es cierto, como puedes ver, hay un anillo junto a esta nota, eso es lo que me ayudaba a transformarme, pero a estas alturas no importa si mi identidad tenía que ser secreta o no, probablemente cuando leas esto ya sea tarde para mí._

_La razón de todo esto es que me cansé, no soportaba más ver como todo mi mundo se iba de cabeza, nunca fui fuerte, siempre tuve que aparentar cosas que no eran y estaba cansado, mi única forma de ser más libre era como Chat Noir, pero hasta eso se volvió algo tedioso, luego descubrí algo sobre mi padre y Nathalie, probablemente se termine haciendo un escándalo y se terminen enterando todos de lo que pasó, y eso fue lo que me derrumbó, te juro que intenté, pero no pude más, espero que logres comprenderme._

_Si te soy honesto, siempre fuiste alguien muy especial para mi, y es por eso que te confío esta nota y el anillo, nadie sabría cuidarlas mejor que tú._

_Dile a Nino que siempre será mi mejor amigo, que siempre estuve muy agradecido con él por jamás separarse de mi lado y comprender mi situación, porque entiendo que tener un amigo que no pueda salir muy seguido y con el cuál solo te comunicas por videollamada no tiene que ser sencillo, que a pesar de todo eso nunca me dejó y su forma de quererme era sincera, por favor dile que le agradezco con todo mi ser por eso._

_A Chloé, igual dile que le agradezco por ser mi mejor amiga desde la infancia y que estoy orgulloso de ella y de todos esos cambios buenos en su actitud, dile que siempre le tuve demasiado aprecio y cariño y que por favor nunca olvide quién es, que es fuerte y que nunca se tire abajo por comentarios de terceros, dile por favor que ha crecido bastante y siempre la he admirado._

_Cuando tengas la oportunidad (y si es que la llegas a ver) dale a Ladybug la otra carta que dejé con esta, es importante que la lea._

_De igual forma te agradezco a ti, Marinette Dupain-Cheng, por mostrarme otra vida, por mostrarme otra perspectiva, siempre me pareciste alguien brillante e inteligente, además de solidaria y humilde, por favor no dejes que las actitudes de las demás personas también te afecten y te hagan enojar, eres más inteligente que eso. Te agradezco por compartir conmigo muchos momentos como mi primer concierto de Jagged Stone, e incluso mi primer día de clases, porque el haberte dado ese paraguas negro y conocerte fue de las mejores cosas que me pasaron en la vida. Te admiro por quién eres y estoy seguro de que llegarás muy lejos._

_Adrien Agreste.”_

Cuando terminó de leerla se quedó mirando a la calle, era una noche linda a pesar de que en la mañana estuviera lloviendo, las estrellas le recordaron aquella noche donde Chat Noir hizo presencia y la acompañó en esa noche dónde se sentía mal por Adrien, siempre estuvieron conectados de esa manera y ella logró darse cuenta cuando ya era demasiado tarde.

La carta que él dejó para Ladybug era diferente, incluso tenía tinta corrida como si la hubieran mojado al estarla escribiendo, como si hubieran estado llorando, y no sabía si era cosa de su falta de memoria y ella la había mojado con sus lágrimas o ya la había recibido así.

Pero esa carta no la quería releer de nuevo en su vida, porque si la que iba dedicada a Marinette la había hecho llorar, la que iba dedicada a Ladybug la había partido en dos.

Y es que, encontrarse de pronto tan sola, vacía y perdida no era fácil de sobrellevar, ¿cómo se rehace una vida?

Y ahí, como venía haciendo desde hace tres meses, se encontraba en su terraza llorando mientras guardaba la ilusión a que él apareciera de nuevo y volviera a hacerle compañía esa noche, quería que viniera a ella a abrazarla, quería que nada de eso fuera real.

Pero lamentablemente, _lo era._

_La vida se lo había arrebatado, y no había vuelta atrás._

_Tal vez._


End file.
